That 80's Reunion
by xbemysuperherox3
Summary: Kelso invites the gang over for his daughter, Betsy's, 5th birthday. Hyde x Jackie. Short story.


Michael Kelso was having a party. It wasn't the same type of party he would've had with his friends 5 years ago. No, he was much too mature for that now. Well, he was the same old Kelso, that much was true. He just understood much more about the world now. After all, having a child changed things for him. One could say Kelso finally settled down. That is, when he didn't have Betsy on the weekends. Although he and Brooke didn't work out the way he planned, he still saw Betsy, his daughter, every other weekend and holiday.

Brooke, always taking the opportunity to test Kelso, put him in charge of inviting guests to Betsy's party. He, always willing to take a challenge in return, accepted.

"Just don't invite Fez." was always Brooke's one rule. "Oh, I'm inviting Fez." was always Kelso's response.

Kelso sat on the edge of his couch, phonebook in hand. He thought first to call Eric before realizing he was still in Africa. His second thought was Donna. He wrote her name down. How could he forget Betsy's God Parents? Steven and Jackie. He would definitely have to invite them. He shrugged off Randy, realizing he was never much of a real friend anyway. He slowly dialed the numbers to Fez's house,

"Fez! Buddy!" He exclaimed. Although Fez was his best friend, they didn't get to speak as often as they used to.

"Kelso! What's goin' on, little buddy?" Fez's accent didn't change at all. This made Kelso grin,

"Nothin', man! Just taking care of a baby! You know how it is. Anyway, Betsy's having her 5th birthday party. I'm gonna bring some beer. You in?"

"Hell yeah! What's a party without Fez?" After a few more moments of pointless chatter, Kelso hung up contently. He was able to get in touch with Donna, Jackie, and Hyde within the next half hour.

Throughout all the phone calls, Kelso gathered some new information. Donna and Eric were working on a long distance relationship but Donna wasn't as happy as she knew she could be. Hyde continued to sleep around with different women, never being the committed type apart from Jackie. His short ex girl friend didn't work out with Fez. The break up ended with her yelling, "I have more money than you, anyway!" before she walked out. Kelso already knew this would be quite an interesting party.

Slowly, the guests began to arrive. For quite awhile, Kelso was left to wander around the household, never really feeling comfortable around Brooke's family. When he wasn't avoiding the scene, he was hanging out with his favorite girl.

"Daddy!" Betsy waved him over. Kelso was actually a pretty good father. It took him awhile, but he got the hang of it before she could talk.

"Yeah?" He kneeled down to her height.

"Is Uncle Hyde coming?"

Kelso nodded.

"And Aunt Jackie?"

He nodded again. This caused Betsy to squeal and hug him. He was somewhat confused but decided it was better not to question a 5 year old girl. During this moment, the doorbell rang. He picked Betsy up and headed towards the door. Donna stood there with her new dyed red hair cascading down her shoulders. It was obvious to see she was growing it out. Kelso groaned,

"It's red."Donna rolled her eyes, "No kidding." She turned her gaze to Betsy, "Hey, Betsy! Happy birthday!"

Betsy suddenly got shy and buried her head in Kelso's shoulder. Donna smirked, "Oh, how cute." She walked passed, leaving her present on the nearby table before making her way to greet the guests. Kelso was about to close the door until Jackie came running through, "Don't you even think about closing that door on me, Michael!" She wagged her finger at him. Kelso's eyes widened while Betsy nearly jumped into Jackie's arms. Jackie held Betsy and smiled, "I bought us matching shirts! And I'm gonna do your hair because obviously your mom doesn't know what she's doing." She shook her head, almost in a pity way, "We'll fix this." She put Betsy down, grabbing her hand and walking with her up the stairs to her room.

Not more than 10 minutes later, Hyde waltzed in. He still wore his sunglasses. Kelso was somewhat surprised to see him arrive, "You actually came!"

"I didn't come for you. I came for the kid." He smirked, handing over a present, "How are you, man?"

Kelso shrugged, "I'm alright, I guess." He was in utter shock at the fact that his friends came all the way to Chicago just for his sake. Well, Betsy's sake.

Hyde took a seat on the couch before Jackie came downstairs with Betsy in hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of Hyde's afro. She glared at Kelso, "Michael, you didn't say he'd be here."

Sure, they were friends after the break up. But Jackie hadn't spoken to nor seen Hyde in five years. To be truthful, she still loved him despite her dating Fez (something she regretted greatly.)

Kelso shrugged, "..He's here."

Jackie rolled her eyes with a glare before sitting down on the end of the couch. Hyde glanced over at her, unsure if he could say something or not. He folded his arms across his chest. All of a sudden, he remembered how he saw her with Kelso. This caused him to exhale quite heavily. Jackie started blatantly at Hyde, telepathically telling him to speak to her. "Hi, Steven." She mumbled. Hyde changed his position slightly, taking interest in a nearby wall,

"Hey.""How are you?" Jackie was actually taking interest in someone else's life? Something was off.

"I'm okay… You?" Likewise for Hyde.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. How's your sister?"

"She's fine. I haven't seen her in a few months. Spoke to her the other night though." Jackie nodded again,

"Good… Great!"

"So, where's Fez?" Hyde questioned, already knowing the story, simply wanting her to have to repeat it. Jackie groaned with a wave of the hand,

"Don't get me started on that foreigner."

"You're over, then?"

"Yeah. Definitely. I don't know what I was even thinking." She rolled her eyes, "I was an idiot.""Yeah, I know."

Jackie tried to stifle a grin while Hyde openly smirked. Jackie playfully hit his shoulder as Hyde chuckled, "Have you been working out or something?"Jackie nodded, "Yeah! Makes you healthier and stronger." She looked at Hyde's arms, "You could use it."

Hyde grinned a bit while Jackie questioned with a bitter tone, "So. Married any other strippers?"

"No." Hyde looked to his other side as Jackie grinned contently, "Good." She covered her mouth with her hands, immediately scolding herself for letting that slip.

"What was that?"

"…What?" She looked up at the ceiling, "Nice ceiling tiles they have here. Not expensive but not to cheap! Your thoughts?"

Hyde turned towards her, "What'd you say?"

"The ceiling tiles!" She pointed, "Lovely selection. For Brooke, anyway."

"No. Before that." Hyde glared at her through his glasses, "You miss me, huh?"

"I never said that." Jackie rolled her eyes, "I don't miss people. I miss money. And I miss my car outside."

"And me," Hyde smirked as Jackie averted her eyes.

"Only if you miss me! If you don't then I don't miss you at all. Not even this much, Steven." She stood up, already getting frustrated.

Hyde stood up after her, silently grabbed her hand, and headed to the back room.

Fez practically kicked open the door, "The party has begun!" One could hear Brooke's groan from upstairs. Kelso ran over, "Fez!" and practically tackle hugged him. They were inseparable for the rest of the party, just like old times.

In the back room, Hyde was holding Jackie by the waist, kissing her. Jackie pulled away for a moment, "I missed my little puddin' pop."

Hyde smirked, "Yeah. I kinda missed you too but- Wipe that smile off your face!" Jackie grinned, "It's okay, Steven! I know what you're feeling." She stared into his eyes, holding his face, "I. Know."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Remind me why I'm here again..""You're here because you love me!"

"No." "You do! You do and that's okay! I know that the last time around I pushed marriage a lot but you know, I'll wait for you!"

"You're gonna be waiting awhile." He smirked, "I _was _gonna marry you, you know."

"..You were?" Jackie was in shock. She thought that he had took so long to answer simply to tell her no.

He nodded, "Yeah, but you were pretty busy with Kelso, so…"

"Steven, you need to understand that I was hurt, okay? I still loved you." Jackie averted her gaze to the ground. Hyde sighed, knowing that she was right. "I'm willing to give this freakish relationship another chance, Burkart."

Jackie's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Hyde nodded, "But this time around, don't tell a girl to get off your boyfriend, Kelso. And don't keep talking about stupid marriage. And don't run off to Chicago with your ex boyfriend, also Kelso." He paused, "Just.. Keep away from that idiot."

Jackie nodded frantically, "Okay! Okay, I can do that!" She didn't know that she would be mentioning marriage in a few months. Likewise, Hyde didn't know he would actually propose in a year.

They walked out, hand-in-hand as Donna began a loud, "Aw!"

Betsy approached and said, "You guys like each other?"

Hyde shrugged, sitting on a chair, while Jackie nodded and sat on his lap. Just like old times.

Fez sighed, "There goes my chance with Jackie." He turned his head to see a girl standing near the door, "Hey, pretty lady. Would you like a piece of Fez?" Slap.

After a few moments of boredom,

Hyde smirked, waving over Donna, Kelso and Fez, "I know what we could do."

They all met up in Kelso's, well, Brooke's attic, and did the traditional circle.


End file.
